Hebi When all is lost
by TalkyRhyme
Summary: Summary ¿which have happened if Karai decide to go with Leonardo to face the Shredder? Fanfic located in the chapter "Vengeance is mine."


First, sorry for my grammar, my original language is spanish, so, my english is too lazy :(, well i hope you like .

It was night, not long ago Karai at last was with her real family, but after hearing the truth, an immense thirst for vengeance filled her completely, when she find it appropriate, slipped out of her room, addressing out of the lair, but was stopped by someone.

-I'll go with you Karai- she hear to the young turtle with blue bandana , she thought about it "should she involve Leonardo in her revenge?".

-Leo, I do not think I should involucrarte you- she said , but Leonardo insisted once again.

-Come Karai, are family after all - the boy said, convincing slightly the Japanese woman, who smiled slightly.

\- Let's do it - she Said and then ran out of the lair, leaving the rest of the family Hamato.

In the darkness of the night, both agile shadows scurrying between the walls of the lair of Shredder, quietly, they saw him, sitting on his throne without realizing infiltration, approaching slowly to him, they realized something that Froze their blood, It was bait, when they to turn, were completely surrounded by the foot Clan.

-I Not thought you'd come back as soon Karai- Shredder said coldly, and both young Guys drew their weapons, ready to fight.

Meanwhile in the Lair, MiguelAngello raised from his bed sweating "A nightmare" He thought and got up from his bed, and walked out of his room, only to go with Leonardo, he Knock several times the door, but nobody answered so he opened producing a squeak.

-Leo - he ask, but no one was there, so he was concerned,it was passing just what happened in his dream, anybody was there , he was alone , worried, opened Donatello's door, but it was the same story, now with more fear than ever, he opened Raphael's door, who upon hearing the door opening sharply raised from his bed.

-Mikey? What's wrong - he wonder.

-Raph¡ - said tearfully small turtle.

-Sure silly, why I would not be? - Raph said trying to calm him.

\- I had a nightmare where I was alone ... then i went to find Leo and Donnie but they were not there. - Mikey said frightened.

-Dumb, Maybe they raised or something- said and both left the room and saw  
Donatello changing back to your room with a glass of water.

-Nightmare? - asked lazily, Raphael nodded.

\- iWhere is he? - ask Mikey.  
-who? - wonder Donatello.

-Leo ... Mikey said .

-Maybe... - said Raphael annoying, and walked to the room where Karai was sleeping, waiting to see both there, but the room was empty- the hell? They are not here

-Sensei¡- Mikey shouted, running for his master, who by the cry was leaving his room.

-What's happen? - he wonder.

-Karai and Leo are not here, they leave the lair - Raphael said.

-but where? - Donnie said.

-with Shredder, I, I told Karai all very soon, and now has gone to seek revenge, and Leonardo is gone with her, we have to go with them - said Splinter, and the go to shrdder's lair.

-Karai watch out¡ - Leonardo said pushing sher out of the way, receiving the Shredder's attack, falling heavily to the ground

-Leo ¡- Karai cry, but when she try to help him, Tiger Claw stop her

-What do we do with them Master Shredder - ask the tiger, raising both boys.

\- Come to Stockman's lab ... .- shrdder said darkly.

While , out of the lair, sensei and boys had arrived, seeing how the foot clan leave the lair going to some where with his brothers.

-We are Late - Mikey said.

No, follow them,- Splinter said to Raphael who was driving.

In the stockman's lab...

-it is ready Stockman ? - asked Shredder, Baxter, who was mixing a solution with DNA.  
\- yes Master Shredder, I just have to add snake DNA to the mutagen - said

-which is the plan master? - asked tigerclaw.

\- Lock them In those two cages ¡- Shredder said, the footbots did, once locked and tied the boys began to regain consciousness slowly - Lift them-he said, and then now both youngswere suspended on the mutagen and tried to escape from bondage but it was impossible.

-I smell the rat master -said Tiger Claw-firing a flare, illuminating the ceiling, from which came the Hamato family.

\- Welcome, my old friend - greeting Shredder , but Splinter saw him intensely.

-liberate my children- he ordered, but only caused shredder's laugh

-Liberate them , If you can- said the Japanese, and then began an intense battle between the two clans. However the foot clan was a step further, and caught a Splinter tying with several strings, and Donnie and Mikey in small cages -

-Leo¡-said Raph, and go up to the two cages. Trying to free both young.

-Raph watch out¡ - leo cry, behind Raphael was Shredder, who attacked them, but he don't hurt Raphael, he cut both chains causing the cages fell to the mutagen.

But luckily, Karai's cage hit the rim and don't fell out in the mutagen, but Leonardo was not so lucky, the tortoise fell into the mutagen, slowly sinking into that green liquid, nobody could not believe what was happening.

-Leonardo - Shouted his brothers, Splinter broke free of his bonds and went to free his children, taking them out of their cages, now all were watching the mutagen , waiting for Leonardo.

The seconds seemed like hours, until something came out aggressively of the cylinder was too fast to see, and immediately attacked Splinter, trapping him with his long body, preventing his breathing. Now they could see him perfectly, had become a snake. His whole body was of a lavender very light, almost indecipherable, and his body had various brands blue, who came to his eyes, creating a sort of mask

-Leonardo ... son, Listen to me - splinter said with efforts, for a moment he seemed that Leonardo had understood him and slowly loosened his grip.,

~ Fa ... father - asked with difficulty, completely freeing, Splinter tried to get up and hug her son, but Leonardo pulled away from him and attacked Raphael, lazándole a strange liquid on the face, and end up leaving the place, thanks to some footbots all the place began to go up in flames.

-My lab - Stockman cry, but Shredder interrupted.  
-You'll have other, get out of here, this is enough for now - shredder said and the Foot Clan leave the place.

-We have to go - said Raphael, and all left the place.

Now all were in one roof, watching the Stockman's laboratory burn, as the rain began to fall slowly.

-Father, sorry, it was my fault, I, I should not have involved Leonardo I ... .father? - Karai try to apologize, but stopped when the rat kept seeing the place on fire.

-we have to go home my sons- splinter said and started walking, others gradually followed.  
-You Can heal Leo right? Donnie - Mikey asked to tears, but Donnie did not know that answer.  
\- i don't know Mikey, I hope so - lowing said and followed their master.

Can they recover Leonardo?

Ok, I'll leave here, I really do not know whether to continue it, what do you think? You liked it ? want the continue ?.

See you...


End file.
